Twilight Lemons
by Glass.Ink
Summary: Just an idea I had - basically a set of lemony oneshots with different Twilight characters and situations.


**So this is just an idea I had. **

**I thought it would be kind of fun.**

**It's just random lemony oneshots with different characters & settings every time.**

**I'm planning on releasing about one story a week, but don't hold me to it - I'm away quite a lot this summer.**

**Also I won't be releasing them unless I get enough reviews. :) Cause I'm harsh like that.**

**In the comments, please tell me 1/ What you thought of the story & 2/ Which pairing you'd like to see next.**

**I will probably be editing these later if I think something could be done better.**

**Title: Come again?**

**Summary: This is kind of cannon, except for Paul's character. It's set just before Jake runs away at the end of Eclipse. His plans of escape get thwarted somewhat by Paul's appearance.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jake x Paul, allusions to Jake x Bella**

**Warnings: Slash, Lemon (obviously), Some Violence & Spanking, Paul OOC**

Freedom.

I stretched my long limbs, and ran faster than my human legs could ever carry me. Finally, I was free. Free of pain, free of worry, free of any care in the world. I ran as fast as I could, enjoying the feel of the wind in my fur and the ground giving way under my claws. I was the happiest I'd been in weeks.

An image flashed through my mind. _I was on my knees, and Paul was looking down at me with a lustful grin. I flashed him a smile before my tongue circled his long, hard—_

_Paul!_ I sighed. I should have known my freedom was limited; Paul was still about 3 kilometres behind me, but attempting to catch up.

_Yes, lover?_

_Stop doing that. It'll never happen. And don't call me, lover, either. I'm not._

_Yet. _I hated the way he always seemed so sure he would win. It made think he would. But that was the point, I guessed.

Paul was the only one in our pack that could project images as well as thoughts. Turns out, what works for bloodsuckers works for us, too. Apparently if you have a talent as a human, it gets enhanced as a werewolf. Paul's talent was imagery. He can describe anything.

_You bet I can. Especially the way your arse looks when you wear those sexy cut-off jeans that end just a little below where they should, in my opinion. Sometimes I can see those snug Calvin Kleins of yours, you know? And sometimes there's even a little bum poking out of the top. That's how I prefer them. And the way that sweet, sweet crack disappears, and I just want more, you know. I just want to see it all. Although I already have. But not recently. _He seemed to pout inwardly.

That was true. The pack had been a lot more worried about nudity since Paul came out. A girl's alright, we actually _want_ her to see us naked… occasionally. But Paul? He gets like this. It's downright—

_Hot?_

_Weird, I was going for._

_You know you love it._

I didn't. I really, really didn't. The problem with Paul is he can describe _anything_. He can describe pain and pleasure so well; sometimes I think he's inside my head.

_Wait, I've got an idea. _I didn't like the direction his thoughts were headed, but before I could interject anything, I felt the most acute pleasure I had felt in my lifetime.

_Bella was standing in front of me. She was wearing, well – nothing. She stepped towards me, and I was naked, too. She looked me in the eyes and – _

I lost control and shifted back to human form. The pleasure of it overwhelmed me, seeing my fantasy actually begin to unfold. These were all the things I'd stopped myself from thinking about. Her thighs, her stomach, her perfect, perfect breasts. All of it had been right in front of me. As soon as I considered the reason for this, pain overwhelmed me. I couldn't let this happen. Couldn't let myself hope _–_

– _slid down to her knees. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she wrapped her lips around my half-erect member. I held her head with my hands, guiding her. Fuck, she felt good._

Hang on a second – felt? With tremendous effort, I separated Paul's thoughts from mine. My eyes trailed downwards. There he was, his tongue licking the base of my shaft, circling the tip, his lips curving around my penis. Sucking. Fuck, it felt good.

"Fuck off! Stop playing mind tricks with me!" I felt like crying. It hadn't been real. Bella would never want me, never prefer me. "I hate you!" I screamed it at him. I hurled the insult at him like it was Edward's grip on my Bella. I threw it from my body, into him, all my pain and all my anger and all my frustration.

And suddenly, it was too much. And I was crying and I was sobbing and I couldn't walk or talk or shift or even think.

I jumped up, ready to tear Paul apart limb from limb. But the all-consuming anger was so strangely mixed up with the passion I'd just been feeling in my fantasy that I was looking at him through a red veil. Anger and lust merged together and I pushed him to the ground.

He laughed – this was what he'd been hoping for. Bastard. I positioned myself on top of his face, and he licked the tip of my penis eagerly, continuing his earlier ministrations.

"Give me Bella back!" I hurled at him. "Please, just give her back to me. I'll do whatever you like."

_She was tracing his member with her tongue, and he felt all his insides relax. Every cell in his body felt like it had finally found the right place to float to. She felt so good and he thrust forwards almost involuntarily._

"Sorry, baby, did I hurt you? You just feel so good."

_Bella chuckled, and the vibrations shot up my dick. "Fuck!" I screamed. I came into her mouth, and she swallowed every drop, her mouth swallowing around my member. "I have to go, honey." She whispered. And with that she took off._

I was wrenched back to reality.

"Hi, babe." Paul looked up at me through my legs, some of my come visible in the corners of his mouth.

"Paul, you're disgusting." I ran off, but before I could get further than a few trees, I was being held up against a one, my chest pressed up painfully against the bark. "Let.

Go. Of. Me."

"Remember what we said, Jake. I give you Bella, you give me what I want."

Oh shit. "Just get it over with then."

"Sorry, Jake. I don't think it's quite that easy."

I gritted my teeth. "And what if I just decided to break my promise?"

"Well, I don't think that would be a very good idea." He wrenched my head back and held me up against the tree with his knee, which was no simple feat.

It's okay Jake. Just keep a clear head. You'll be fine. "Well, what do I have to do?"

"Simple. You just have to enjoy it."

"Which means…?"

"Which means come again. Without the visual aids, this time. Just me."

"Now," he said. "Put your hands on the bark and stick your bum out."

"Are you fucking crazy?" His hand came down on my arse, hard. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"Do as I say and you'll enjoy it. Then you can go."

Reluctantly, I followed his instructions. He started spanking me again, but the crazy thing was that my dick seemed to spring to life every time his hand came down on my behind.

When he had finished, my arse felt hot and raw. Paul's hand reached forward and collected what I was amazed to call pre-come from the tip of my penis. He pressed the liquid to my hole. The sensation was so new and strange that I recoiled somewhat, before relaxing against Paul's finger again.

He began pressing in, making slow, painful progress. When he was inserted knuckle-deep into my anus, he gave me some time to relax around him, which I was thankful for. Even slower than he had inserted the first finger, he added a second. Once they were both buried in my arse, he scissored them.

The pleasure whelmed up for the first time and I moaned against the tree as my arms gave way. This seemed to give him an idea.

"Jake, hold your ankles please, would you?"

God knows I tried to keep my legs straight, but I'm just not that flexible. I did as I was asked though, beginning to quite enjoy these new sensations.

I was so surprised when his tongue joined his fingers that I tightened my butt around his fingers. He just laughed, which in turn tickled my entrance. I relaxed again, ready for more.

Once Paul had managed to insert another finger, he seemed to deem my anus stretched enough for his length and girth.

"Good luck," he whispered to me. I shut my eyes, dreading the intrusion. I fell against the tree on the first thrust. I reverted back to my original position with both hands on the bark and panted while Paul's tempo increased inside me.

As I accommodated to his side, I began to find it more and more pleasurable. He would occasionally hit my prostate when he thrust particularly hard, and on those occasions, I couldn't suppress a loud moan, which seemed to spur him on. He was simply keeping up a stream of profanities.

He had soon gone way past human speed with his thrusts, and it felt like he was simultaneously in and out of me. I gripped onto the tree with all the strength I could muster. One of his hands was clamped around my hip, using me as leverage. The other had just found its way around my rock-hard member and was jacking me off simultaneously.

"Jacob, I need to come!" he complained. When I felt him completely inside me, I clenched my arse around him and felt his juices shoot into me. He collapsed against me, but I still needed release. I was so close.

He crawled his way between my legs and began sucking me off. I was about to fall apart, when he leant back and said "Don't come, Jake." With that, he went back to work on my penis. Shit.

I was teetering on the edge, desperately attempting to hold in my orgasm, and that boy was giving me the blowjob of a lifetime! I had… to obey him. I couldn't come now, I kept telling myself.

"Stand up, Jake."

As I did so, I became worried the friction of my legs on my penis alone would be enough to trigger an orgasm. With great care, I stood in front of him, painfully aware that I was naked and his juices were now dripping down the side of my leg.

He stood in front of me.

"Come on me baby." I didn't need any more command. I exploded outwards, onto Paul, coating his lower stomach and now limp dick in my juices. "Fuuuuck." I screamed.

He was smiling, his eyes closed. I looked at him. He was Paul. Paul another member of my pack. Aggressive, violent, selfish Paul. And I was Jacob. Straight, and hopelessly in love with a girl I would never have. I had just surrendered _everything_ to this boy in front of me, whose eyes were still closed.

I shifted and ran away from Forks.

**Would 10 reviews be too much to ask for, I wonder? Tell me which pairing you want for the next chapter and I'll get to work!**


End file.
